


Dear Director

by GoringWriting



Series: Fantastic Fic Requests and Where to Write Them [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Cock Worship, Crying, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Gellert Grindelwald, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Grindelgraves; cock worship, blow job, orgasm denial, overstim, begging**Requests are open!!!**
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Fantastic Fic Requests and Where to Write Them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Dear Director

Gellert looks up from his book as Percy comes through the door. There's a sag in the man's shoulders that speaks more than his mouth ever could. He watches the man shuffle into the room and hang his coat on the hook. Gellert smirks and with a spell has Percy completely naked.

"Gellert?" Percy says softly, his precious director is looking down at himself as if he doesn't understand where his clothes went. He must be exhausted.

"Come here Percy," Gellert says and Percy stumbles towards him and Gellert pulls him into his arms and apparates them to the bedroom.

Gellert lays Percy on the bed. Hands above his head and legs spread and oh so accessable.

"Gellert?" Percy whimpers.

"Shhh don't worry Percy. I'm going to make you feel nice and good. Nice and relaxed," Gellert says and easily climbs over his lover's body to decide what to do with him.

"Do you want me to suck you off dear? Want me to take your cock into my mouth and suck and lick, worship you? Gellert asks fingers going down to his pecs and gently working his fingers into the muscle teasing the nipples there.

His dear Percy is so wonderfully responsive to having his nipples played with. Always making the softest noises. 

"Yes please," Percy says not even twitching to move his arms.

"Perfect dear. So good for me," Gellert says leaning down to take his cock but the angle isn't the best because he's still playing with those darling nipples.

Gellert moves Percy's hands to his chest.

"Go on dear play with them for me," he says and watches Percy start to twist them. He's always been rougher with them than Gellert. 

Gellert noses down his stomach and wraps his lips around the tip of Percy's cock. The Director is making soft little gasping noises as Gellert rubs his tongue against the head.

"G...Gellert please!" Percy says arching his hips up. Gellert pulls back so Percy can't make his cock go deeper. Before he pins Percy's hips back to the bed.

Gellert slides down a bit more, alternating between hard sucks and kitten licks. The perfect combination to drive Percy insane.

Gellert pulls back and off with a pop and drags his tongue along the vein on the underside and he can see Percy blinking away tears of pleasure.

"You're so good for me dear. So. Delicious. So. Big. So. Strong. So. Lovely." Gellert says peppering the head of his prick with kisses in between each word.

He looks up when he sees Percy moving and notices he's stopped playing with his nipples.

"Did I say stop touching yourself Percy?"

"I...I can't play with my nipples anymore it's too much!" He begs and Gellert sighs. His little darling has never been able to handle too much pleasure.

He gives a few more rough sucks to Percy's straining cock before sitting up and wrapping a hand around Percy's cock to stroke it while he latches his mouth onto on of those sensitive red nipples.

Percy practically screams and Gellert glances up to see those lovely wet eyes brimming with tears. Just waiting to fall.

Gellert feels Percy twitch in his hand and pulls it away.

"No cumming yet Percy. Not until I have," Gellert says waiting before pressing a kiss to the tip before stroking again.

"Then please fuck me! Let me suck you! Please!" Percy says and Gellert stops just in time to prevent his orgasm, and ah there are those lovely tears. They slide quietly from Percy's eyes down to the bed and they make his lashes so pretty. 

"Not yet Percy. I'm not done yet," Gellert says and pinches both nipples making Percy let out a gorgeous sob.

"Shhhh dear. Just a little more," Gellert says and Percy tosses his head from side to side as his cock is stroked.

"Gellert please! I can't! I can't!" Percy sobs tears flowing freely.

"That's not what you say if you want to stop," Gellert says. They have a word, signal, and color for that. Percy hasn't used it yet so Gellert keeps stroking.

He sees Percy openly sobbing now. Hands tangled in the sheets under him. His body fighting the urge to squirm. Gellert smiles and straddles his thighs and starts stroking himself.

"When I cum you can dear," Gellert says and Percy whines. Gellert closes his eyes and pictures some of their previous games. Percy bent over his office desk screaming as he's fucked. The time Gellert fucked his throat so hard he couldn't speak for a couple hours. The weekend Percy spent completely tied up. Dependent on Gellert for everytime. And ever experiment with potions they tried.

Gellert swallows back his moans and cums on Percy's red flushes cock. Usually he prefers cumming in Percy's tight ass or his throat but this just felt right.

Percy cries out and his own cum collects on his stomach until Geller catches it and dribbles it over Percy's cock.

Gellert settles next to him. Percy's mouth is hanging open, eyes glazed and he's panting.

"So pretty. You did so well. Made a gorgeous little mess of yourself," Gellert says patting Percy's thigh.

Gellert teaches down and cups Percy's cock in one hand, other hand going back to those rosey nipples.

Percy sobs when Gellert pinches and rubs the nipple in his fingers while slowly rubbing the cum into the skin of his cock. If Gellert could see his hole he has no doubt it would be fluttering. Just getting to be pried open.

"Such a pretty thing for me," he says calmly rubbing their mixed cum into the slit of that sensitive red cock. 

"Please! Don't!" Percy sobs softly hips arching off the bed. Sobs falling constantly from his lips.

"Shhhh, pretty things are seen and not heard," Gellert says and he abandons the nipple to gently rub circles against his hole. Percy screams as his cock spurts again. Gellert smiles and leans down to lick the head.

"Please... please!" Percy begs and Gellert is sure he doesn't even know what he's begging for anymore. 

It's sweet.

"But dear, your prick is so pink and needy. I can't just abandon it," Gellert says and Percy tosses his head back.

Gellert smiles. One more should do it. Should take Percy to that special place where he gets the best sleep of his life and wakes up so sweet for Gellert.

"You know...I've heard that some men can cum five times in a row," Gellert lies and Percy freezes completely.

"N..n...n p...lease," Percy says.

"Don't worry dear. I won't make you do that many. How about just one more. Can you so that? Can your cock cum one more time for me?"

"I...I...don't know... please!" Percy says chest puffing out and Gellert stared at his nipples. Those will be for next time.

For now he needs to focus on this pretty cock.

"Please what Percy? Please make you cum for a third time? Please help you make a mess of yourself?" Gellert says and strokes faster as Percy is reduced to whining.

He watches as Percy's cock gives a little dribble of cum and rubs that into his slit before pulling his hand away. He settles back. And checks Percy's breathing and satisfied with that he drags his eyes over every bit of his body so he can remember it. 

With a wave Percy is clean and clothes in soft pajamas baggy enough to not rub against anything. He forces Percy to eat a bit of chocolate and drink some water. It would do no good for his dead director to become ill because of no calories or dehydration. 

Once that's settled he runs his fingers through Percy's hair magicking away that nasty gel he uses to style it and let's it fall in soft strands over his face. 

With that settled Gellert lays on his side and pulls Percy to his chest. Arm drapped over him, pinning his arms under it and resting his palm on Percy's collar bone.

From there it's easy to fall asleep.


End file.
